Talk:Jennur's Horde (mission)
I am unable to obtain this mission, anyone else face this dilemma? I took both HEart or Mind quests. I did Melonni's and left Koss' undone till I finished the game. When I try to do it now, the garden door in Forum Highlands is closed, speaking to the guard takes me to the pretty garden not the messed up one. Going to Jennur's horde myself made it an outpost, not a mission town. When I go inside the garden quest marker says go out, when I go out, marker says go in. Anyone know a work around? --Karlos 02:38, 4 November 2006 (CST) :Kinda obvious, but did you talk to Master Gardener Kobahl to start the mission? --Dragonaxe 19:15, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::Obviously not. The point is, you CANNOT get to the Nightfallen Garden by yourself to take the quest - the doorman will thank you for cleasing the Garden, which presumably defeating Abaddon did. I ran into this problem myself, and the only way I managed to get in was with another player who had the quest active and hadn't beaten the game yet. Shido 18:28, 15 November 2006 (CST)-- :::Mission details are incorrect- the 2 Harbingers that must be defeated in order to get Master's are not the 2 the article refers to. They are the ones on each side of the stairs. Also, the mission does not put you in Sunspear Sanctuary, but Kodash Bazaar instead. This article really needs to be cleaned up. I have been unable to earn the bonus for this mission. While playing, I have taken the item and dropped it in front of the harbingers on top of the stairs, near the end of the mission. I saw the bonus log appear, telling me to kill the additional harbingers, but when they are killed from the item, the log does not update again. I have noticed that killing the additional Margonites in the same group is necessary as well to update the bonus progress. This should be verified, unless it's just a bug for me.--Lord Psyko-Jo 10:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) :No you are correct, you must kill the Harbingers and the mob of margonites with them. For this reason I think the assassin with Shadow Form idea is useless. --Carth 14:44, 27 November 2006 (CST) I tried running this mission as a Minion Master with a Minion Master Hero and we were short of corpses. The Margonites have Warlocks which cast well spells and there was acorpse shortage.------Sangual Bain N-Legion Of Aces 12:18, 29 November 2006 (CST) I got masters here by killing only Margonites, the two bonus harbingers and the Harbinger of Nightfall. ~~Bsinkk 13:48 January 29, 2007 Unlimited Mobs? At first I thought the mobs that continually surge forward to come after your spirits and Hinon were simply being mobilized from a reservoir in the back of the Gardens, and that if I killed enough they would "run out". However, after fighting my way forward and observing, it seemed to me that the Harbinger of Nightfall actually conjures them up from nowhere. If this is true, then it would mean you could basically sit at the stairs and continually kill mobs as they come to you for unlimited XP, gold, and loot. I intend to go back and check this...too bad there's no Lightbringer blessings available. :P Arshay Duskbrow 00:31, 1 December 2006 (CST) :RE: Unlimited Mobs. Yes I tried that too, and they don't give xp or loot. Maybe the fisrt time but not after. At least they fixed the bug with all the corpses staying. Lag was getting to be a problem. Limited number of Lights of Seborhin I think there is some kind of limit on how many Lights of Seborhin are around in the mission at a time. I'm not sure of the details, but it seems that Horticulturist Hinon stops making them when there are three in play already. Can anybody confirm this? I'll try to confirm it next time I'm in the mission and add it to the article if true. --Wee Tommy 21:28, 16 December 2006 (CST) :From my experience, the Horticulturist and each Spirit each have one that is linked to them. If their Light is used, they conjure another one. Conversely, if they get killed, their light ceases to exist. --IzzionSona 22:14, 16 December 2006 (CST) :: That's right. There were only three for me because I only had 2 spirits plus Horticulturist remaining alive. When I went back and played it again, it behaved exactly as you say. --Wee Tommy 17:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::: Yep, same thing happened to me. After using the Light of Sebborhin on a Harbinger, the light would respawn next to where I got it (a spirit of seborrhin). Made it easier to kill the Harbinger of Nightfall by shortening my runs back and forth. Gabe 05:39, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::: A bit off topic, but the article says that the bonus harbingers spawn lights, but they do not. What is with this page's mission map? There's only a map of all tyria :S --Zipper 10.50, 30 December 2006 (GMT) Scorched Earth I am fascinated by the difficulty of accomplishing this mission by the method that is explained here. I am unable to do it by that method. There is another way to do this mission. A guildie and I tried it out recently, and it works. Actually, it is his idea, so credit goes to Pendraig of the Westmarch Brigade for this one. He calls it the "Scorched Earth" method. 1. Kill every Harbinger and monster you see. Kill the two Harbingers in the corridor, then the mob at the bottom of the first set of stairs and the next Harbinger at the top of the stairs. 2. By then, a patrol comes out. Kill it and the mob of standing monsters (east or west), which you probably will aggro with the patrol. 3. Kill the other mob of standing monsters with the next patrol. 4. Kill a Harbinger by the rift (east or west side) and the group of standing monsters near it. Then kill the other Harbinger and standing monsters. Try to avoid spawning the final boss by staying clear of the fountains in the back, but don't worry if he does. Run away from him. 5. For the bonuses, run up a side stairway (east or west) with a Light, kill the Harbinger, start killing the mob, watching for a patrol to spawn. When spotted, run and kill the patrol, then return to the mob. Repeat on the other side. If you don't get to the patrol in time, you may lose the third spirit, but don't worry, you have 2 more spirits in the corridor and the Herbalist's Light left. (The patrols are dumb enough to attack the spirit first anyway, rather than running for the Herbalist.) 6. Gather the 3 Lights for the final boss in whatever way you want, and kill it. We did it by bringing 2 Lights, having one of us occupy the boss, and the other running for the final Light. 7. Mission accomplished at Master's level. Of course, you have to have good heroes, good tactics, good communication, and, above all, good skills and characters. Don't bring running skills like Sprint and "Charge," but bring hard-hitting damage skills and protection against the degeneration like Endure Pain and regeneration skills like Healing Breeze. I played a Warrior, and Pendraig played a Ranger with our heroes. His Olias with MM was a great help in tanking the mobs.Dracon 16:42, 1 January 2007 (CST) (Westmarch Brigade) :This is all sound advice. I came here to look for a walkthrough and left confused by one method that suggests bypassing harbingers and sending runners back later (while also making the mission sound incredibly difficult) and another that suggests using a specialized team build of 5 dervishes and 2 monks. I decided to just jump in and try it, and settled on the same method you did -- kill everything that moves. The first walkthough seems concerned with keeping the Margonite groups to a size of 4 as long as possible, but I don't see the point since the group of 6 isn't difficult at all. The group of 6 lacks a sorcerer, so they don't hit as hard, and the clerics are weak healers who go down easily (since they wait to cast spell breaker until they're near death). I could easily leave the henchies flagged on these groups while I ran to get a light, and they didn't even break a sweat. The bonus wasn't difficult since you can always see the area the margonite groups are running through on your radar, and the other ones on the stairs are surprisingly easy to run away from. Then you can go deal with them after dealing with the mobile group. I didn't even bother to time anything, so I sometimes ended up fighting two groups of Margonites, but still didn't have any trouble killing them. The only tricky part was the end because of the sheer number of enemies, but those are surprisingly easy to run away from also. I would strongly recommend taking an MM on this mission. FWIW, I used Koss, Tahlkora, Olias (MM), Mhenlo, Devona, Herta, and Sogolon, with me as Arcane Echo + SS + Desecrate Enchantments (which works wonders on the Reapers and Sorcerers). - Bcstingg 09:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I had written a walkthrough almost exactly like this - check out this version of the article. It was edited into the current walkthrough by someone who said they had done "much experimentation in the mission", so I trusted them and didn't bother adding mine back in. Now that I see the current version has confused at least two people, though, I will do so. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I suppose the other method would work for anyone who is having trouble with the larger Margonite groups, but I didn't find them all that troubling. Compared to many of the other missions in Nightfall, this one requires almost no tactics. IMHO, it's only a small variation on the typical "kill everything" mission. - Bcstingg 10:31, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::It does require tactics inasmuch as you must plan your moves in between the assault groups. If you simply bumrush the whole thing, you'll either get overwhelmed (like I did the first three times) or you'll let too many groups get past and lose when Hinon dies. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:40, 4 January 2007 (CST) Holy crap The other mission option is a cakewalk compared to this one! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:03, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Really? I found it quite difficult to survive the initial assault in Nundu Bay. Not nearly as wearying as the constant assault in this mission, but I still wouldn't call it a cakewalk. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 12:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I did Nundu several times and never had a problem with just killing things. Margonites aren't very difficult to kill. The challenge with this mission is just being in so many places at once. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:41, 5 January 2007 (CST) No, he's right, Nundu Bay is alot easier than this one. They should make this easier (maybe by limiting the assualts) or make Nundu harder (everyone's gonna hate me =S ). Of course, story wise, this place has been corrupted already whereas you arrive just in time to prevent corruption in Nundu Bay, so it's kinda logical that this place is harder. Gabe 12:15, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Nundu Bay is extremely easy if you exploit the fact that none of the Margonite aggro's will start assaulting until you take the vial of purified water; so you can just walk around the whole area killing all the additional margonites, walk back and get the vial; defend against the onslaught and the 2 harbringers, go out and kill the two additional harbringers and if you did it right, you can kill the Harbringer of Nightfall without any initial margonites to fight (but you must still kill him before the reinforcements arrive or you'll be in dire straights). The only thing that I found that annoys me on that mission is the fact that if you have an MM, the Village Elder will follow the MM healing his minions and won't stay at his spot so he runs a higher risk of dying. As far as this Horde mission, they should limit the number of margonite assaults like they do in Nundu Bay (you only have to defend against a certain amount to protect the village). — Jyro X 05:51, 8 January 2007 (CST) I found this extremely hard, to the point that I just went on with the story (I'd already done Nundu, Master's first try). I dun wanna go back, but I will have to eventually. :| Arshay Duskbrow 07:09, 8 January 2007 (CST) i suggest doing this solo with hench/hero.. use the scorch earth technique. I took both masters and olias as MM's. we managed two groups at a time, sometimes 3, while i mostly ran lights. As someone suggested, save your lights that spawn furthest way for last, so you do not have to run as far. I stacked three lights until the end and pull the final harbringer to them. You really have to take your time on this one or you'll be over run. for the bonus i suggest flagging hero/hench in center on the bridge, they'll nab any of the pats that leave, while you take a light and pull the group down the stairs- leaving the light on the stairs. help kill the group until its apparnt u'll survive then run to kill harbringer, speed it up a little. 72.78.223.169 14:53, 8 January 2007 (CST) I agree with the scorched earth method. I mastered this easily as an SF nuker using heroes/hench. I found that I could take out 3-4 of the margonites groups that spawned with 1 good ms and SF as they remain bunched together for the most part. Also note that the spirits and herbalist will continually create lights provided they do not have one in existence. That is, if they've created one you haven't used yet they'll pause until you use it. Once that one is used they will create another, thus, even if all the spirits are killed you can still complete the mission it will just take longer. Lojiin 15:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) ____________ Though it took me many, many times to finally complete this mission, I'm convinced my approach was sound; it's just that there are many things that can go wrong, there's little room for error, and once one thing goes wrong the entire mission just goes south really quickly. But I went melee heavy (hero warrior, ranger, dervish, hench warrior) with two hench healers and either earth or fire mage (forgot which I finally beat it with). Melees are necessary to kill the clerics quickly as they cast Spell Breaker. Also, I recommend avoiding the harbingers until you've cleared all the margonites, so that your spawn groups are easy to deal with. If you do choose to avoid the harbingers, do NOT bring an MM, as the minions will of course aggro the harbinger and almost never tear away, so you have to start all over with raising minions every time you pass by a harbinger. Once you've cleared ALL the margonites, and completed the bonus, then go back to the start, grab the light, and kill the one at top of stairs and the two at the sides (taking time to deal with the spawn groups as they come). Collect all the lights from these three and drop them together somewhere close to the harbinger of nightfall. Once you have all three lights in place, wait for one last spawn group to appear, dispatch it, then pull the final boss to where your lights are, and destroy himBrankoz 21:55, 10 May 2007 (CDT) The only hard part I found was the annoying spawning mob. Once you figure it out, as long as you got a group that moves quickly, the actual fighting is not too hard as long as you have a decent group. You just have to attack the non-spawning groups right after you kill the spawning mob, to get the maximum time to kill the non-spawning group. The spawn mob alternates by coming from the left then right then left then...If you are fighting another group while the spawn group appears, abandon everything and fight the spawn mob (Monks have a tough job during this time). Clear your way to the Harbinger of Nightfall, get people to grab the light (better if it's somebody with high armor), then just drop it. Even if you die, you should be able to kill Harbinger of Nightfall. The bonus requires some effort as the Margonites on the stairs take longer to kill than the ones on the ground level. Again, Monks have a hard time. With good Monks, the Master's shouldn't be too hard. Snow Phoenix :"The spawn mob alternates by coming from the left then right then left then..." — That's not correct: I've seen the group go to the same side three times in a row. —Dr Ishmael 09:50, 23 May 2007 (CDT) I myself found this to be a lot easier to Master than Nundu Bay (NB, that is, "played straight" and the assault triggered right from the off). I'm not that brilliant a player, a fairly simple W/R. My skill setup was as follows: Good lord, two running skills. Note that Run as One doesn't actually need a pet to be active in order to work, unlike Rampage as One/Never Rampage Alone. Koss was a swordsmanship bleeder (Barbarous, Gash, Galrath, Final Thrust, 100b, Resurrection Signet, "Shields Up!" and "Watch Yourself!", Dunkoro as a Rebirth-ressing healer, and Master of Whispers as MM. Henchies were Devona (For the Charge), Mhenlo, Cynn, and Herta. Sunspear Rebirth and Rebirth are pretty much vital as ressing skills. You should be able take out the first two Harbingers before you even see the assaulting runners, the first three if you're quick off the mark. From then on it's pure tank and spank up to the final two Harbingers. Pick a side (North or south) and take out that Harbinger first, keep watching for runners, and start peeling apart that side's quota of Morganites. When it actually comes to taking out the two bonus Harbingers, don't be too interested in keeping the final two Spirits alive, as they're just there to buy you time if you leave a runner group by. The north side is a shade easier. You can clear out pretty much all of the Margonites from around the north Harbinger. Wait for the runner group to spawn and take it out. By now MoW should have a nice collection of minions. Now rush the north bonus Harbinger's location, taking out the Cleric first. Keep an eye out for the running group to respawn and start peeling off the bonus Harbinger's entourage. If you haven't killed off the group by the time the runners start running, then plant the main flag in their path and just leave the undead minions discourage the group you're fighting now from following. It might take two runs to clear off the north Harbinger's group, and a third just to drop the Light on him. The south bonus Harbinger's a little trickier. Heading up the stairs will aggro the Margonites below if you haven't already pulled them. Your henchies may experience a few deaths here, but the same rule applies as the north: The moment you see a runner group start running, drop everything and smash them. Rebirth/Rebirth Signet will help getting the corpses of your henchies off the stairs. Maybe three runs to deal with the bonus Margonites and ground floor adds, fourth to nuke the Harbinger. If you've gotten this far and both Spirits are still alive, congratulations: It's a simple grind through to the end. If not, you'll want to ensure that you keep the spirit at the top of the stairs alive. In this case, grab a Light, drop it onto the Harbinger of Nightfall, and then lay into his accompanying Margonites. Deal with any runners. Once you're confident you can get another light, plant the main flag just east of the fissure (between the locations of the two Harbingers/spirits) and use either of your running skills to get to the Light, using the other to get back before sweeping up the flag, dropping the light on the HoN, and dealing with any runner packs that may have spawned. Rince, repeat, and enjoy your Master's. I love this mission. Certainly one of the best in Nightfall --Glommon 12:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) 2 minute spawn group I believe the composition of this group is not based on how many harbingers have been killed. I ran through the mission with heroes and henchmen until I had killed all margonites. Then, not wanting to run too far back and forth (no running skills) I killed the harbinger to the right of the chasm. I am pretty sur that immediately the spawn group was the same as listed for 2-3 killed. Then when I killed the first of the bonus harbingers it went up to the 'max' level with only 2 dead. I would guess that certain harbingers have a higher level of raising the spawn, but I will check as I bring other characters through. I sort of agree with you. I had to do this mish at least 20 times before I succeeded, but at least I had lots of opportunities to observe... Anyway, I think that the table in the article is wrong. The first row (with only 4 spawns) should say 0-1 harbingers killed, the second should say 2-3 killed, and the third is correct. I wasn't brave enough to edit the article myself though... Spawn Groups I was attempting to run this mission myself with a 55 (actually 105 with the sphere) build. I don't see how running this mission is possible, as the enemy mobs will kill Horticulturist Hinon while you're running the thing to the Harbinger of Nightfall. However, after my inevitable failure, I did happen to glance at the damage indicator and noticed I was hit with Crossfire, which according to the chart only spawns with the group if you kill a few harbingers on the way. Is this an error? Or am I simply misunderstanding the mechanics? --Warwulf 17:39, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Shown below in screencap: found in Jennur's Horde without killing any Harbingers]] I'm wikitarded... if anyone knows how to fix up the size of the screencap, please do so. :) --Warwulf 17:49, 6 March 2007 (CST) :In that area where you died, there are two static groups of Margonites that will always be there, and they include Bowmasters. The table showing the "Assault Composition" refers to the mobile groups of Margonites that spawn at the far end of the area and run all the back to Hinon. The Bowmaster in your screenshot obviously belongs to one of the static groups. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 18:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) Running VERY EASY I run this build on my W/A it takes 5 mins and i can solo it and masters is possible. Sprint, Charge, Dash, Shadow of Haste, Signet of Stamina, Endure Pain, Healing Signet and Shadow Refuge. Pick up a relic, Engage shadow of haste and then use charge when u are in ranger of the harbringer press dash and u will drop the relic and be teleported to safety. Reapeat untill he is dead. 71.227.111.11 17:22, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I just ran it with a monk. I don't think it is possible to run masters, as the whole group needs to be killed, not just the bringers. Damn! How can u run this solo and get masters?? unless you have rest of group running along?? or behind or something.. to kill 2 groups. --26matrices 12:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Did they nerf the solo running to get masters? 'cause whenever i'm there looking for a PUG or something its deserted and usually missions that are runnable have massive amounts of runner spamming in all chat.Mitch Spiritslayer 16:50, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Avoid All Harbingers strategy Either that part is badly worded or I'm getting something wrong, isn't it easier to kill the third harbinger and camp at the top of the stairs. Why does it say to kill the second harbinger? -- Alperu i 13:30, 14 May 2007 (CDT) : OK, answering my own question here, I did it by killing the third harb, then camping at the top of the stairs while cleaning the immediate surrounding of margonites. Then moving forward you can pull the margonites across the fissure. Then skip the two harbs on the sides and plant your team on the first bridge. Then kill everything. Good and easy tactic. -- Alperu i 14:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :: a question... whats the point of only kiling 1... isnt the first spawn 1-3... why dont you kill the 1 at the top of the stairs then the 2 on the sides ::: Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. -- Alperu i 06:08, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Just did it, killed 1 Harbinger, and still got the group of four Margonites. Went back in, same thing, 1 down gives the first group. Fixed the chart in the article. Perrsun 02:22, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode wats this mission like on hard mode?? has any tried/attempted/completed this mish on Hard mode?? masters would be a drag.. --26matrices 12:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode on this mission sucks. I tried it with a build recommended for normal mode (ranger,me ; 2mms ; koss ; 2 healer hench ; devona and cynn and we got wiped by the group to the Right after the third harbinger I did hard mode with heroes/henchmen. It is really difficult, because I had to carefully prepare every step of the way. Only once I aggroed to groups and it was a nightmare. Took about 1 hour with: *me(thumper) *Dunkoro(Divert Hexes) *Koss(Dragon Slash) *Master of Whispers(Minion Bomber) *Kihm *Mhenlo *Herta *Sogolon For bonus, the trick is pulling the Margonites on the stairs, leaving the Harbingers, and after going with a Light of Seborhin to kill them alone. For the Harbinger of Nightfall I just run in drop the Light of Seborhin and run back breaking aggro everytime until he was dead. --disarm 14:28, 23 July 2007 (CDT) So, Hard Mode here is unreasonably hard here. Killing only one harbinger spawns groups of 5 and it's impossible to get past the first two with random attack groups and the margonits standing by the second harbinger. The first margonite group can be lured back to the starting area by a monk with sb and prot spirit (or a tank with sb). Getting past the first two harbingers isn't very hard then because you should have minions that can keep them busy while you run away. At the top of the stairs, I found it possible to avoid killing any harbingers except the bonus ones and the final one. The easiest way to do this is to flag or have your MM stand off in a corner (directly north or south of the third harbinger). You can lure to this location with a ranger, tank, or prot spirit monk with sb (although you can probably lure without sb at this point). Once the top of the steps is cleared of everything but harbingers, you can plant the majority of your party (all except the MM) in the middle and skip most of the annoying luring process. Wait for random spawns to come, then engage them with the main 7 members of your party. Lure them back a bit away from all harbingers and then have the MM come finish the job. When the random groups are down to one or two monsters, send a ranger or anyone with a ranged attack to lure from the harbinger of nightfall's side of the big gap. After eventually clearing out the first few groups from the other side of the gap, you should be able to move your whole party over there. Bring a light from the other side of the gap or you'll be running forever and leaving your party very open to disaster. Now that you have a light and are on the other side, clear out and remaining monsters that are on the floor (luring away from harbinger of nightfall). Keep yourselves in the middle and absolutely don't engage harbingers, but make sure to lure any random spawns so you don't lose after all that hard work. Have ranged attackers pull the groups from around the bonus harbingers down their stairs and wipe them out (they usually drop aggro near the bottom of the stairs, so you can sometimes wipe them out one monster at a time if you are being spread a little thin or have high dp. Once the group around a bonus harbinger is done, send one member up the stairs to kill a harbinger. Go back and get a light after doing that (there should be plenty of minions to make up for one human who runs back, assuming they aren't a monk). Repeat the process on the second bonus harbinger. Go back and get yet another light. Now, you can back up behind the gap and let a random groups come (they will be bigger, so watch out). Send one light in at a time to take out the harbinger and then run like mad to get away. The only thing that will prevent this from working is if the harbingers below the bonus harbingers are too close to the stairs, thus preventing you from getting to the other side of the gap without killing at least one of them. Do that as necessary (it will make getting lights a lot easier, but chances are you will probably lose the spirit that spawns either way). This takes a long time, but it worked pretty well for my group despite a couple failures in coming up with this strategy. Hebe 12:29, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :What's "sb"? It really annoys me when people use acronyms without defining them. —Dr Ishmael 13:00, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Spell Breaker. --Vortexsam 14:27, 2 August 2007 (CDT) I just finished this mission on hard mode myself. I had a few bumps along the way and lost a spirit, but we got through in the end. Anarion Fallenstar (Barrage/Interrupt Ranger): Lightbringer 7 Olias (Minion Master) Zhed Shadowhoof (Searing Flames nuker) Koss (Sword Warrior) Mhenlo Khim Sogolon Devona We basically killed everything along the way. The Margonites were kind enough to clump together and thus they went down quickly. Except for one battle, I was able to kill a spawned group and then kill a group of static margonites before the next group spawned. After killing all harbingers except for the Harbinger of Nightfall and the two bonus harbingers, I pulled the groups of static margonites from around the Harbinger of Nightfall in between spawn waves. I then killed a spawn wave, charged up the stairs to kill one harbinger and his group. I was able to make it back in time to nail the next wave, then charge up the other stairs. My advice on this is to not go cheap on the damage. Try putting together a group capable of killing the spawned margonites along with a group of static margonites in less than 2 minutes. :It's not about builds. Even a henchmen/heroes party with relatively defensive heroes and a low lightbringer rank will have adequate damage. It's about not pulling when you shouldn't, so that the roamer group won't come at an inconvenient time. Quizzical 03:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Hard Mode I was able to solo this mission on hard mode, the margonite patrols are just all timing. As soon you kill the patrol, you just move on and get the next group of guys. It just takes patience and persistence mainly. I recommend that you achieve Level 8 Lightbringer and bring a bunch of nukers to destroy the margonites fast. A Minion Master/Bomber is very useful as well, you might actually be able to one-monk this mission on hard mode, but I haven't tried. Just keep your eyes out for the patrols and kill one and move, kill one and move, etc... till they're all dead. Run the Lights up as far as you can to the harbs, when you can. It's all timing. Ok..after several frustrating attempts using H/H, just thought would detain worked for me. As a ranger primary, I really did not worry over much about interrupts. Took barrage + savage shot + Lightbringers Gaze (lvl 8) + sins Support (Lvl 10) + a rez + Whirling defense + dodge. I always took out the necros first; then monks r sorcerers. Took both Master and Olivia as MM w/ aura of the lich + Aegis + Prot Spirit; Koss w a sword; then Sogolon, both healers + devona. Tactially, I pretty much followed the scorched earth approach. I took out the first two harbingers + group at bottom; waited for the spawn, took those out; now, had a nice minion army; moved up stairs for that harbinger; then quickly moved to the group of margonites on left; about done with those when the next spawn showed up; took those; then moved to the margonites on the right; about done with those, when the spawn showed up. Now, have the area cleared and set the h/h back and pulled the one group of margonites from across the chasm; then, next spawn shows up. Now, take out the next harbinger on the left and the group of margonites, next spawn shows up and take that out. Now, the tricky part -- for me anyway -- set the flag so that you can pull the group of margonites on the right across the bridge. Pull that group and keep eye peeled for the spawn, pull back and leave minions if have to. Now, set flag, and pull the group of margonites on the left stairs using LB Gaze... while you fight that group, keep an eye for the spawn -- if they show up, peel off and take them. Finish up the group on the stairs; flag your folks and then run up stairs and take out harbinger. Now, take out the harbinger on the right side next to the ditch, wait for the spawn, then pull the margonites off the stairs..rbr to keep an eye out for the spawn. Once the harbinger at the top of the stairs is down, set your team on the little bridge, run forward and pull the final harbinger toward you -- of course, ur holding a light; drop the light, hit WD and run; the harbinger will follow you; the minions will converge on the harbinger; you quickly run pick up another light, run back drop it; repeat. I failed other attempts because I was too impatient. I missed a couple of spawns and, of course, in running to try and catch them Devona NEVER used 'charge' when needed. With up to 20 minions at several points, the end result of the fights was never in doubt, just keeping track of the spawns proved the hardest part. Couple of times I had to pull off an attack -- on the group on the stairs -- for the spawn when they went on the side opposite where I was, left the minions and when got back, they had usually taken out one or two on their own. Anyway, above worked for me -- finally. Good luck. 70.56.232.223 21:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC)Eldest Archer HM with PUG I just found out the key to hard mode success with PUGs - let someone watch the clock and write the remaining time until the next runner group into the chat window (every 20 seconds). Dont pull/attack anything new if the remaining time is less than 1 minute. Killing a runner group took us about 30 seconds, so there is a 20 to 30 seconds time frame for pulling new groups after every runner group. This prevents getting ambushed by runner groups which seems to cause failure for most PUGs. --Lje 20:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) sonofa i spent like ages trying to do this with the bonus and cause i left like 1 guy next to the extra harbrigingers i didnt get it. I know we have it written here but I'm super pissed... GRRR —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 22:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Sucker :P Lord of all tyria 22:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah thats why you cant run bonus anymore =[ —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Noobs. --141.150.178.73 22:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Wrong Why is Team Dervish all about Assassins? Surely that's 3-4 Dervish with Avatar of Balthazar... -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :How is one supposed to justify this being the only non-elite mission page with the cleanup tag without crazy things like that? This seems to be one of those "improve the page by selectively deleting half of it" mission pages, which is illegal this early in a campaign. The pages that are a horrendous mess are supposed to be for missions at the end of a campaign. Quizzical 09:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::This one is such a mess because most people can't comprehend the simple strategy of it, so they kept adding "my build owns this mission!" sections to it. This all happened after I initially cleaned up the "lots of random tips" version. —Dr Ishmael 13:57, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, there's my cleanup of the article. It cut article size by more than half, though the size will increase again when I add the dialogues soon. I deleted the table of which Margonites came corresponding to the various possible numbers of Harbingers killed because in practice, it doesn't particularly matter. I also reduced the various big tactical subsections to minor notes at the end of the primary section. Quizzical 06:51, 19 July 2008 (UTC) H/H Strategy Talk about an annoying HM+Masters. Me: Mo/A Assassin's Promise Boon-Protter/Support DPS OwcU0kHDVPS2kLQWcxkTfBEzEcEA (Rank 4 LB) Heroes: Master of Whispers as Discord Healer OAhkUsG3RFuTMzOgIGmSzJH1O5C, Livia as Discord Healer v2 [], Koss as 100b/Conjure Frost [] Henchmen: Odurra, Eve, Cynn, Herta Tactics: Keep a mental timer for whenever the runners spawn. Generally I'd kill one group of margonites, then wait on/kill the runner group. Runner groups are easy to take out with the AOE in the group (LB, 100b, Sandstorm, SF). I focused on Monk - Necro - Elementalist - Ranger - Melee (keep up a chain Aegis). Every time you spawn a spirit, pick up the light it conjures and move it away from the spirit. I didn't lost any spirits when I finially did it, but the attempts that I did lose spirits, keeping the light away made it so I didn't have to run so far to get a new light. Clear out the bottom area around the Harbinger of Nightfall before killing the two bonus Harbingers. Every time you go in to kill one of the two far back groups, bring a light. Drop it next to the Harbinger of Nightfall, finish off the group, then quickly retreat because the patrol will spawn soon! Do this for both sides. For the bonus, flag your Heroes&Hench at the bottom of the stairs, run up and pull the Margonites. Hit one with YMLAD! (or another instant/shout) so it keeps following and pull it down to your party. Wipe it out, then flag your party down at one of the carpet bridges (the one furthest from the Harbinger of Nightfall) so they can intercept the runner group. Run and pick up a Light, drop it on the cleared Bonus Harbinger. Do the same thing for the other side, then grab one light and finish off the Harbinger of Nightfall! Good Luck! talk & 12:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC)